Emotionless
by Itsamelon
Summary: Fanfic Clintasha Clint Barton cree que Natasha Romanoff nunca demuestra sus emociones. Pronto se va a dar cuenta quién es el único que provoca lo contrario.


Desde que Clint Barton comenzó a trabajar con la espía rusa, hace ya casi un año, no vio nunca reflejado en su rostro un ápice de emoción pura y genuina. Luego de los hechos desastrosos en esa ciudad Europea donde se conocieron, el arquero creyó que la actitud de la espía iba a ser la misma que la que demostró en aquel lugar; si bien demostraba sentimientos oscuros y demoledores, por lo menos los demostraba. Pero no fue así, cuando la pelirroja ingresó a SHIELD, se volvió de piedra.

Al principio Clint Barton lo consideró algo normal. Tenía sentido; todo para ella había cambiado rotundamente, tuvo que adquirir una nueva vida y personalidad, pretender ser alguien por el resto de su vida, hablar un idioma diferente, trabajar para una agencia con un pensamiento totalmente opuesta a la anterior. Empezar una vida totalmente de cero. Barton supuso que volverse reservada y discreta era algo similar a un mecanismo de defensa ante el cambio tan brutal a la que se sometió. Además, seguramente no quería dar una imagen errónea a sus compañeros de SHIELD, que eran los que más corrian la voz cuando algo fuera de lo común sucedía.

Pero el tiempo pasó, las semanas se convertían en meses y Romanoff ya no era la nueva noticia en SHIELD, nisiquiera era tema de conversación de los demás agentes. Barton la notaba más relajada y ya acostumbrada a ese nuevo hábitat, sin embargo, seguía manteniendo ese nivel de discreción como el primer día.

El arquero comenzaba a sentirse inseguro, Romanoff estaba asignada a ser su compañera a largo plazo y ella parecía no demostrar emoción alguna por eso. Y a veces, Barton creía que simplemente, ella no quería trabajar más a su lado. Pero ese pensamiento se contradecia cuando la espía pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con él, o accedía a tomar una cerveza en un bar o a pasear por algún parque luego de los entrenamientos.

Barton era quien mantenía las conversaciones a flote durante sus salidas, hablaba sobre su vida, las cosas que le molestaban, sus planes para el futuro y se quejaba de sus fracasos del pasado; y si bien cualquier otra persona pensaría a simple vista que a la espía le molestaba eso porque ella no participaba mucho en esos momentos, el arquero continuaba haciéndolo porque era unicamente ella quien verdaderamente lo escuchaba, (o era la única persona con quien tenia para hablar, pero no le gustaba admitirlo).

Sin embargo, Romanoff no siempre prefería el silencio. A veces se reía de los chistes malos del arquero, opinaba sobre lo que él le contaba, le daba alguna que otra sugerencia o le contaba sucesos de su pasado que la entristecia con alguna expresión en su rostro que se le escapaba cuando tomaba una copa de más. Pero su mirada nunca expresaba nada. Siempre era dura o fría.

Su mirada siempre estaba vacía.

Hasta que un día algo sucedió.

Durante una noche de invierno en un pueblo plagado de corrupción, ilegalidad y laboratorios clandestinos en el sur de India, algo salió mal.

Una distracción le costó al arquero un balazo a pocos centímetros de su corazón. Mientras fijaba el objetivo para dispararle una flecha a un narcotraficante, otro salió de la nada y le disparó a matar. Aunque reaccionó y soltó una flecha hacia su craneo cuando lo vio, la bala fue más rápida. Cayó al suelo soltando todo aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Quiso cubrirse la herida con la mano pero el dolor era tan cegador y desesperante que nisiquiera sabía de donde le brotaba sangre. Solo se obligó a seguir respirando sin importar las puntadas de dolor que recibia y a observar el cielo mientras esperaba su inminente muerte. La noche estaba muy oscura, el cielo estaba nublado y de a poco su visión también se nublaba.

Escuchó de repente la voz de su compañera por el auricular en su oreja.

—Barton, la entrada está libre. Podes proceder.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Natasha esperó por una respuesta instantanea, como solía recibir siempre, pero la línea de Barton permaneció en silencio. El arquero volvió a escuchar su voz.

—Barton, ¿me copias?

Él intentó hablar pero solo se retorció de dolor.

—¿Clint? —oyo Clint, y todavía estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para reconocer ese tono de preocupación en su voz.

—N-nat…

—Barton, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

El arquero intento tomar una bocanada de aire y por lo menos emitir algún sonido, pero cada vez que movía sus labios, más sabor a sangre sentía en su boca.

Pasaron varios segundos en soledad y en silencio, aferrandose a su vida, que colgaba de un hilo, hasta que distinguió a lo lejos varios pasos, gritos y disparos. Pronto todo ruido cesó y solo oyó como alguien se le acercaba a las corridas.

—¡Clint!

Natasha calló de rodillas a su lado y cuando vio la gravedad de la situación, Barton pudo observar como su rostro se transformaba.

Esa expresión fría que cargaba siempre como una máscara se derritió para revelar lo que realmente sentía. No se molestó en ocultarlo, dejó que el pánico tomara control de aquello. Esa mirada vacía se rebasó de miedo, desesperación, desconsuelo y dolor.

La vio como articulaba alguna maldición y tomaba de alguno de sus bolsillo un pañuelo para luego presionarlo sobre la herida del arquero. Él emitió un gemido y se sintió desvanecer.

—Clint —le dijo. Barton se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada—, vas a estar bien. Resiste, por favor.

El agente batalló por sacar fuerzas y decirle algo pero su respiración entrecortada y forzada no le permitió. El dolor le consumía.

Natasha llevó su mano libre al auricular y comenzó a hablar rapidamente, con un tono duro pero con emergencia en su voz. Exigió un equipo médico y pasó las coordenadas de su ubicación.

—Hill, puedo encargarme de los demás pero tenes que mandar ayuda ahora —pidió y se dirigió a Clint—. Clint, no cierres los ojos. Por favor, no cierres los ojos, ya viene ayuda en camino.

Utilizó la ultima gota de fuerza que quedaba en su sistema para llevar su mano hasta el rostro de la espía. La depositó en su mejilla y la encontró mojada. Natasha había soltado unas lágrimas.

—No me dejes, Clint —le suplicó, en un susurro, para no exponer el temblor en su voz. Tomó la mano de Barton y entrelazó sus dedos.

El arquero ya había asumido hace mucho tiempo que solo iba a obtener frialdad y vacío al verla a los ojos, y ahora que la vio desbordando de tantas emociones que ni pudo nombrar, se sintió completo y feliz; Barton había logrado eso, ella era capaz de quebrarse solo con él. Podía irse con tranquilidad y cierta sensación de satisfacción, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Cuando se despertó sin saber qué día era o en dónde estaba exactamente, lo primero que vio fue a la espía sentada en una silla un tanto incómoda, a un costado de la cama. Tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y se la notaba muy cansada. También sumamente triste y preocupada.

—Por favor, decime que no estuviste todo el tiempo acá —dijo Barton, con voz ronca. Natasha se volteó a observarlo ni bien escuchó su voz y sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente. Al contemplar su rostro con más claridad, el arquero le vio las grandes y oscuras ojeras que rodeaban y casi consumian sus ojos—. ¿Dormiste algo por lo menos?

—Me diste un buen susto —dijo Natasha, ignorando lo que le había dicho el arquero—. Creí que te iba a perder.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creí que te llamaban Hawkeye por tu excelente visión pero al parecer apesta. Tenés que ver detrás de tu espalda también, Clint.

—Sí, lo sé. Fue un error, me distraje, no va a volver a pasar.

—Prometelo.

—Te lo prometo, no va a volver a pasar.

Ella asintió, convencida, y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla. Clint la observó por unos segundos, luego acercó su mano con lentitud hacia donde estaba ella y abrió la palma. Nat lo observó hacer ese movimiento y enseguida respondió, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—¿Te sentís mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí, estoy mejor ahora.

El arquero le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa. Alivio fue lo que pudo distinguir en la mirada de la espía luego.

Pasó tiempo y Clint Barton se recuperó. Todo volvió a la normalidad, retomó su trabajo en SHIELD y, lamentablemente, Natasha volvió a como era antes del accidente. El arquero había creído que lo que había sucedido antes era un excepción y que probablemente iban a pasar largos meses en volver a ver a Natasha tan demostrativa, pero se equivocó.

Pocos meses despúes, durante la primera noche de su periodo de descanso que decidieron ir a un bar en la que la única diversión era tomar, en plena borrachera a Barton se le escapó un comentario sobre cuan atractiva le parecía Romanoff. A pesar de tener un alto nivel de alcohol en sangre, el arquero recuerda esa mirada sorpresiva, divertida y ligeramente coqueta que la pelirroja le dedicó. Esa noche Natasha no dijo nada, Barton decidió callarse y dejar que la espía, que no estaba tan borracha, lo guiará hasta su departamento.

Apenas regresaron a SHIELD de sus breves vacaciones, les asignaron una misión. Tenían que ir encubierto por primera vez como una pareja a una fiesta en Alemania. Siempre en misiones encubierto persuadir a sus objetivos era crucial, y en esa en particular, los besos jugaban un papel importante y determinante. El primero que se dieron había sido de imprevisto y un poco frío pero a medida que se repetían durante la noche perdían ese efecto. A Barton le parecía que a diferencia de él, a Natasha no le hacían sentir nada porque no lo demostraba; pero esa misma noche, descubrió que era todo lo contrario.

Ambos se encontraban en la soledad del ascensor del hotel cuando finalizaron la misión. Durante el corto trayecto, y en medio de ese silencio, una tensión se creó entre ellos dos, una que Barton no entendió hasta que vio a la espía a los ojos. Estaban oscurecidos, su mirada era más intensa y seductora. El arquero tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que ella quería algo, y se lo dio al instante. La besó con ganas y deseo, con la libertad de hacerlo como querían, porque ya nadie los estaba mirando, ya ninguno de los dos fingía.

A Barton no le costó comprender en qué momentos Natasha dejaba entrever lo que sentía. Y no era una mujer sin sentimientos como llegó a creer en un momento, simplemente los exponía en situaciones importantes; como cuando Barton le confesó que le gustaba luego de esa noche en el ascensor, cuando ambos se encontraban en peligro en una misión y creyeron que no iban a salir con vida, en el cumpleaños de Natasha en el que Barton le regaló un collar para que siempre lo recordara o durante una misión en Francia, cuando le dijo a la pelirroja que la amaba.

Había visto tantas emociones y sinceridad en sus ojos en esas oportunidades, y lo que más le encantaba era que él, y solamente él, provocaba eso.


End file.
